A Rainbow comes after Rain
by LaTipicaRagazzaItaliana
Summary: A Bus crash leads to Gumballs world falling apart, from him being sent to Dakota and teased, from him returning to find his parents in prison, from his brother who tried joining the Maffia. Three years later, will Gumball and Darwin, now street dwellers and presumed dead, be able to be brought to see that a Rainbow Comes After Rain? Or will they continue to live in secret?
1. Chapter 1 ,an unfortunate event

**Chapter One Of a Rainbow Comes After Rain (This is rewritten this Chapter)**

Gumball looked down from his place on top of the old yellow bus as he let his eyes rest on the flowing Hudson River.

He breathed hard, gripping the bus so hard, it had scratch marks from his claws.

"Live your life well. It may end sooner than you think" He breathed his Mother's words. He pushed himself towards the other side of the bus, closer to the road.

"Darwin!" The fifteen year old cat called to his brother. "Get up on top of the bus! We can jump!"

Darwin, his fish brother looked up at him. He was about to edit the back door. "I will fall!"

"No! There you will! Get up here! Trust me on this one!" Gumball pleaded. He began getting off.

"You always say that. It never works though" Darwin says. "I have never been able to stay safe before"

Gumball swallowed as his brother jumped off the step and off the bus, inches away from falling off the cliff.

Gumball gulped as he jumped off the bus, landing on the dirty road.

He dusted his pants off and looked around him. He saw cameras, adults and vans, but no students.

Loud splashing was heard. Gumball whipped around when he heard blood curdling screams. He couldn't react though. An officer gripped his shoulder tightly.

"I better take you home son" Gumball looked back. "What about.."

"They might be okay. I'm not sure. But I still have you to protect." The Officer smiled. "And you look strong"

Gumball never felt strong. He had a bit of muscle, but not much. The Officer led him to his police car. Gumball Sat down on the seat as the Officer closed the door.

* * *

><p>Gumball looked at his neighborhood, full of sorrow at the news. The night was darker than usual and that didn't comfort him.<p>

The Officer pulled to a stop and opened Gumballs door to reveal his house. They stepped onto the porch as the Officer knocked.

The Door was answered by his mother. She hugged him tightly, crying in joy at her son's safety. He hugged back, since nobody was really around.

She brought him inside. He sat onto the couch as his Mom thanked the Officer.

"Your kid has an iron backbone" The Officer said. "Hes smart, too"

Gumball smiled at the praise, but it didn't last long. His mother said goodbye to the Officer as she came to her son. He stared at her sadly.

"Oh, don't be so glum! A Rainbow comes after Rain" She said, hiding her own sadness.

Gumball was confused. What did this have to do with weather?

"Gumball, let's go have dinner. Your Father is waiting." She herded him into the kitchen, while Gumball remained silent.

"I have something to tell you" His Mother said as they entered the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Listen, Gummy. Me and your Father think it's a good idea to send you to stay with your Aunt in Dakota for a bit. We think it would be good until it cools down around here" Nicole said, spooning her spaghetti.

Gumball just dropped his fork. "You're... getting rid of me!?" He squeaked.

His Mother laughed. "Heavens no, Gumball!"

"It sure seems so!" Gumball yelled, earning both his parents attention. "This SUCKS! I don't want to go! Gumball cried. "You can't send me away to some stranger!" He yelled, pushing his chair in hardly and stomping up the staircase.

"GUMBALL!" His Mother called. "Please! Come back!"

* * *

><p>He threw himself on his bed. He pulled the covers over and cried himself to sleep.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 , Home and Hospitals

"Come on!" Nicole laughed. "Wake up sleepy head!"

The sun was shining through Gumballs window. He groaned as his Mom took off his blanket. "Get up!"

"Go away!" He mumbled. He held on to his pillow. "I'm still sleepy."

"I have a surprise for you" His Mother sang. Gumball brought his head up. "What is it?"

Nicole smiled.

* * *

><p>Gumball played his head back onto the window of the car. His parents surprise was being taken down to the hospital to visit his classmates and siblings.<p>

They parked their yellow car. Gumball and his parents walked out and into th parking lot.

Gumball felt excited to see his friends, but sad because soon he would have to leave them. To go to Dakota. That made him mad all over again.

Gumball sighed as he was directed by a nurse to Penny's room. His parents let him go alone so he could be in private with his girlfriend.

The nurse pointed at a white door on the left. Gumball nodded and turned to handle.

He peered in to see Penny on her bed.

She turned to look at him. "Gumball!"

* * *

><p>Gumball kissed Penny's head lightly.<p>

He sighed, now sitting next to her on the bed. "I really hate to go. It's no fair"

"It's ok Gumball " Penny giggled. She kissed his cheek. "I'm going to miss you. Promise you won't find another girl?" Gumball looked in her eyes. "Of course not!" He hugged her tightly and kissed her lips, savoring their last kiss in a while.

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you trust me?!" Gumball asked, a bit ticked off at Darwin. Darwin played with his butterfly bracelet. (The bros)<p>

"Usually your ideas don't work" Darwin said. "But I'm your older brother. No matter what. Trust me"

Darwin didn't look at him. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow" Gumball retorted. He sat down on the hospital bed. The two brothers leaned on each other.

Tomorrow. The day his life would be forever changed.


	3. Chapter 3 ,Arrival

Stamping his foot impatiently, Gumball grunted.

Airports were so were huge lines so some bozos could go on going on the same flight , throwing passports and tickets .

Gumball did not even know his Aunts name .Was it Ms "Ineverfeedchildrenbecausetheyshouldnotevenbelivingsinceeveryonetheycareaboutisinthehospital?"

He sat on a chair and picked up a magazine .He scrunched up his nose at the rowdy antics of the people around being dopey..

He sighed , knowing this bitterness came from an aching heart.

A heart yearning for a feeling a familiarity.

Hearing a little child , he perked silly child had got lost from his mom and was crying.

He rushed over and calmed it down.

"Does your mommy know where you are ?"

"No " she replied."I miss her !"

"I'm even farther away from my mom , so your lucky .I'm sure you will find her."

"You think ?"

"A Mothers love is special "

"Where is your Mommy ?"

At home , leaving me in the hands of some Aunt lady.

"Far away from where I am going "

Gumball let the kid run off , in hope the Mother would be yearned for days of childhood.

Where parents made all there was not a care in the world ,just sugar cookies and hugs of warmth .

Hearing the announcement for his planes arrival,Gumball picked up his luggage and ran to his gate.

Being all alone devastated wished for Darwin to be by his side , and Penny's hand in wanted his life back.

Though somehow he knew he wouldn't get it back anytime soon.

The plane ride was tiring,with an old man next to him singing at the top of his lungs obnoxiously an oldies song , earning glares from the other passengers.

Arriving at the airport in South Dakota ,Gumball glanced for what his mom said was a baby blue pick up truck.

He saw one , along with a blue cat in waved at him , as he glanced at her ,he looked at the paint was smeered and scratched .Could it possibly work well still ?

He pulled his luggage to it.

"Hey "

"Oh , my little nephew !"

She tightly pinched his cheeks as he winced in pain.

She took his luggage and carelessly threw it in the trunk .He winced at her carelessness.

He got inside the car and crossed his arms .He sighed.

"So , are you excited ?"

"For what ?"

"Coming to see your aunt !"

"I don't even know you ."

"You mean you don't remember me ?"

Gumball huffed.

His aunt changed the subjects.

"Do you have a sweetheart ?"

"Who the heck gives you the right to know that ?"

"I'm your aunt , Zach !"

"No wonder I don't remember calls me Zach.I am Gumball ."

"That is so cute !" She said ."Does your girlfriend have a candy nickname , too?"

Gumball didn't leaned on the side of the car and glanced as a whole new world went around him.

Sorry for mistakes my kindle is messed up so for now draw your own conclusions !

-Gemini126


	4. Chapter 4 A Talk

Unloading his bags ,Gumball sighed and looked at his new , old .He touched a desk and Dusty.

He unzipped one bag to see his photo hadn't packed that.

He traced the writing on it with his flung it on a bed ( really a haystack with a blanket )

He hugged a shirt from his bag to his chest.

"Penny ..."

"Is that her name ?"

Gumball turned up to see his Aunt.

Gumball huffed ."Why are you so nosy ? I'm still getting to know you ! Don't you have a thing called privacy ?"

His Aunt sat on his hay smiled."You're just like your Mother "

Gumball scoffed."As if.I've always been told we were the exact , a disappointment."

She laughed as she rubbed his head."But you have the same spirit - and lack of happiness in trying new things."

Gumball crossed his arms and leaned on the hay."That does not explain why you will not give me privacy in my love life."

"So you admit you have one ?"

Gumball scrunched up his nose.

" I was your age my family shared all their journals together "

Gumball gasped."Well ,then your family's idea was children most have known of this bogus ,and would probably only write the parts they would share down,not every detail "

His Aunt looked shocked."You are such a blessed child " She said."So wise "

"Actually,it is called logic "

His Aunt sighed.

"Tomorrow you start you know what you're going to wear?"

"No ."

Gumball Sat on the hay now ,too.

"Hmm...Then start figuring it out ,ok ?"

"Ok"

She left the room ,but stared back at was strong in his soul.

She saw past his hostile behavior and saw a sad ,hurt person.

He glared and closed the door on her.

Riding to school in that bumpy truck was just almost fell asleep when his Aunt told him how she had went there ,had her first kiss ...

Gumball Felt out of place with the farms , the ugly truck.

He looked at himself ,wearing black jeans ,a red jacket with his family's crest on it ,and black sunglasses.

He lifted the glasses off his face to peer at the building known as his new school.

The school looked normal .

That was a start.

Gumball got out of the car.

His Aunt looked at him.

"No Goodbye ?"

"Bye .."

"I'll see your journal tonight !"

"I don't have one "

"Well,I can fix that."

Gumball shut the door and walked up the steps of his new school.

He tried to think good thoughts ,Penny Darwin...Elmore.

A normal bed.

All he had to do was blend in ,which would be hard .

He pushed his sunglasses up and sniffed.

A new chapter was opening ,but Gumball wanted this story to be over.


	5. Chapter 5, School

**so this story has the most reviews of all my stories. I decided to update, sorry for long wait.**

Chapter 5

The school was ordinary looking. The lockers were green, and were larger than ones Gumball had ever seen. They were taller than him!

Gumball hated how hardly anything could be seen, and how nobody seemed to really stand out in a unique way. In Elmore, there was something unique about everyone. Some were huddled in little groups, staying clear of outsiders. This school looked very exclusive, if you asked Gumball.

Things may have to change. Surely, in this such a school, Gumball would never fit in. In Elmore, fitting in was out.

He practically was the only one walking in the middle. Everyone was hunched by their lockers.

They were together reading newspapers.

Glancing at the covers held in the hands of whispering students, a picture and scene became familiar.

The bus crashing, him on the top, his face plastered on the cover, along with his name.

The students eyes were widening as they read the article, some stopping to gasp and sniffle.

Gumball had knew it! The tragedy would haunt him forever, even in a new state, maybe even a new country one day.

Feeling close to tears as more pictures, including ones of his friends being taken to the hospital.

He cried. Surely nobody would notice his cries, too engaged in their reading. His cries were odd, sort of sounding like hiccups and breathing.

He ran, down the end of the green filled hallway. When he reached the end, he pressed his back against the wall and wiped his tears.

_Stop crying. Man up. They are just newspapers!_

''Dude, stop it!'' A familiar voice whispered.

He turns around to face a face he had known his whole childhood.

''Tobias?...''

**Poor Gumball! All alone! But not for long! Why is Tobias here? All shall be revealed!**

**Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. Chapter 6, All I have got

**Hey guys! I am here to entertain yet again. miss me? no? oh well.**

_A rainbow comes after rain, chapter six, all I have got_

Gumball stared into the eyes of Tobias. How was he here? Gumball felt his head begin to ache. He rubbed his head and sighed as he put on a brave face and un slumped his shoulders.

'' How are you?''

'' Do not act like you do not know diddly squat!''

Gumball felt under control. He felt as if on a balance beam, and his side high up, lacking power while Tobias had practically broken his cup. He felt Tobias as Zeus and him Hermes. He felt as if being bossed around. With no power or will.

'' Yes, yes, I do know plenty!'' Gumball said folding his arms. '' What I do not know is how you managed to get out alive''

'' Simple. I was not a passenger''

Gumball felt his head hurt more. He felt as if a boulder of 411 had entered and smashed its way in.

Tobias did not come on the trip. He had been sick that day, and by now seemed fully recovered.

'' Why are you here in Dakota, Tob?''

'' Well, my mother has a friend from school here''

'' Dandy place, huh?''

Tobias placed his arms behind his back. '' Are you really in the mood to be sarcastic with me, Zach? After you bought your largest price?''

'' And what is that, exactly?'' Gumball asked, tension filling the small corner. By now, from the names and faces, the surrounding student body was watching, fear filling them too.

'' Darwin and Penny. You could have saved them, but instead you let them fall and saved yourself.''

Gumball was choking and holding back tears, Burns of guilt hit his sides. Just by those simple words, he felt his life and sanity crash down on him and fall into glass by his feet.

'' You know that is not true! I tried! ''

'' But not hard enough. You let them almost die!'' Tobias snapped.

'' Shut up! ''

'' Why? Do you think I do not miss my friends too? You saved yourself, but nobody else.''

'' You were not even there! STOP IT NOW!''

''Why should I?''

Gumball felt his head hurt worse. He was breathing hard.

'' Listen, we cannot be arguing. We need to stick together. We are all each other got, Tobias. '' Gumball reasoned. '' We need to get along. We both miss everyone, but we need to support them..''

'' Well, maybe you should have thought about support the day of the crash. You really do not belong anywhere. Let us face it, by the end of the year, we will be gone too!''

Gumball had it. he felt shards leaping at him, and his sanity soon getting less and less. He felt like bawling, but instead took more drastic measures.

He slapped Tobias across the face. Hard and pure.

'' You are such a narrow minded...''

Tobias shoved him, and before you knew it, Gumball was slumping down into the layers of his aunts car on the way home.

She shook her head. '' I cannot believe on your first day you got into a fight with another child. why would you do that?''

Gumball had had it.

'' You know nothing about me, like at all. You have no idea about things because you never bothered to be there! I have issues that have come up and are following me everywhere I turn! You think it is easy coming to some new state, getting along fine. You think everything is smiley and easy. well, sister, it is not. Everyone I care about is gone, and you have no idea how I feel and guess what? you never ever will! Nobody ever will.''

His Aunt sighed. '' well maybe it is time somebody did.''

Gumball looked at her with a piercing glare. '' Very well. I hate this sucky and filthy town. I hate the people. I hate your ugly car. I miss my brother, my pals, my girlfriend, and yes I have one who I love more than the earth itself. I hate my mother for leaving me here. But most of all, I hate _You!''_

His aunt breathed in. '' Maybe you have yet to see the good of things. This place may be different, but that does not mean it is not good. You have potential to understand the world more fully, Gumball''

'' I do not want you calling me that.''

She stopped the car in front of The Hallmark store. Gumball groaned as he trudged out of the car.

'' Why are we here?''

'' To get some invitations.''

'' For what?''

'' We, my Zach, are having a welcoming party.''


	7. Chapter 7, Once upon a december

_Chapter seven, Once upon a December _

Entering the store brought up his spirits. Gumball loved this store, with the décor and the funny, sweet romantic cards.

He loved the colors, especially gold.

What he did not like was the idea his Aunt had. A welcoming party? Who were they inviting? He knew nobody, excluding Tobias.

He picked up a little card, one very ordinary. All it had was a heart. he smiled.

'' You look normal, too. Nobody would buy you because of how you look or how an action of yours looked'' he said, opening it, to see a pretty set of words written, along with flowers and golden vines. '' But you know the truth.''

He placed the card down and went to where he saw tiny sculptures. he looked at one, a music box, having two dancers.

he played it and listened to the song. One that put memories and a cold lump in his throat.

_You and I will be together,_

_once upon a December _

Gumball shut the music box and placed it back on its shelf.

That song was the one his mother sang to him when he was little. Those exact words. he gulped and sniffled, sadness washing over him.

He then heard the song again, though the box was closed. He turned to look behind him, and saw his aunt singing.

Barely choking out the words, he began to sing along, tears drying on his cheek.

'' You know it?''

His aunt nodded. '' I sang it to your mother when we were kids''

She pulled him close.

'' I know you are sad, but try to make do. A rainbow comes after a rainbow.''

She lifted his chin to stare in her eyes. The saying irked him, and it made no sense.

Finally, they arrived home. It was late, and gumball was getting ready for bed.

'' yes, I understand, Aisha. I wish he was not so stubborn.''

he knew that voice. His moms.

'' Oh, Nicole. Do not be silly. he is a blessed and intelligent child. He is so smart, clever and this is all hard for him.''

'' Aisha, do not be so easy on him. He is stubborn and I cannot believe he saw the need to hit another child, or even worse act fresh and picky towards you.''

'' Nicole! this is very hard. He is just sad... depressed... worried''

'' Aisha. You are overestimating his feelings and opinions.''

he did not want to hear the rest. How could his own mom be so hard on him like this? how did Aisha the aunt he hated get him so well? How could mom think he did not have deep feelings? opinions, a heart. Did she think he just went along with whatever and that nothing really mattered in his head?

Well his earlier statement was true. Nobody ever knows how he feels. Not even his mother will ever.

As far as he was concerned, he was a family disappointment.

Well, maybe he was. His mom thought, if he had heard, he would brush it off like dust. Well, in his eyes, he never wanted to see her face again.

And if that was old him, with no care in the world, he was so gone.


	8. Chapter 8, Day of Disaster part one

_chapter eight, day of disaster_

Gumball quickly placed the last cookie on the bowl on the dining room table. it had taken him awhile to set up, being lost in thought. Was he even worth it? why had his mom been so harsh, not even considering him in her words. Was everyone like that? did they all think he had no depth and was just some troublemaker who wanted some fun?

It may seem that way, but they were all wrong. Gumball was a very perceptive guy.

Was he just some pretty face who you felt bad for because he barely thought? Did they really know the true Gumball?

Maybe nobody did. Maybe not even Darwin.

He was confused about his aunt. When he was such a jerk, why did she stick up for him?

He let himself outside to feed the chickens. Each disgusting squeaking creature came nipping at his ankles. he started screaming as they pecked on him, causing him to yelp like a girl.

He threw the feed bag to the ground and ran far away from the poop infested area

His Aunt smiled from the window as the chickens came after him anyway.

Gumball sighed in defeat as the chickens had managed to take him down. They lay all around him as they brushed themselves against him.

He tickled ones neck and sighed. "I really hate you guys" he patted another one. "You know that, right?"

The noise of people entered as he heard people walking inside the house for the party. Gumball sighed angrily.

He pet one last chicken and left to enter the back door.

Gumball peered in to see a few women enter. "I knew it was going to be all adults" Gumball whispered to himself. "Not quite"

He squealed to hear an eavesdropper. "Who are you?" He asks the boy who looks looked like a dog. "And why we're you listening to me? Ever heard of privacy?"

"Yeah. I also heard about your town and the bus crash. You give your town a bad name, you know."

Gumball clenched his fists and growled. "For your information, Elmore is the most wonderful unique town ever, so shut up! And if you ever mention that crash, I will.."

The dog laughed. "You think you are tough, huh Watterson?"

Gumball just stuck his tongue out and spit on him.

He turned on his heel and walked away, earning another argument.

This town was turning into a nightmare.

TO be honest, Elmore really was not an option. He was angry at his mom, and basically the world, along with dad who let him go too.

He missed Penny. A lot. He would give up his favorite sweater just to see her sweet welcoming face. To talk to her. To hold her hand. To kiss her.

He leapt on his hay bed and angrily pounded his fists against the bed.

He heard more people enter.

He groaned and flung himself off the bed.

"You have issues"

He turned to see the dog, whom he glared at.

" go away!"

"Why? You can't boss me around!"

"Jesus, you are so clingy!" Gumball spat and threw a pillow at the mysterious boy. He just grabbed one and threw it.

Gumball glared and threw another pillow, in which the boy did too.

And that is how the pillow wars started.


	9. Chapter 9 Day of Disaster part two

Falling backwards as the dog did the same, Gumball released an aggressive growl.

"Leave me alone!" Gumball snarled, holding a pillow over his head. He felt tears fall from his eyes. Nothing was going right for him, and it seemed it never would. The dog noticed these tears and their eyes softened as he put his pillow to the floor.

"Sorry" the dog whispered. "But things will never get better if you don't believe they will"

Gumball watched as the dog gripped his coat and left the room, leaving Gumball to thoughts that made his head ache.

* * *

><p>Gumball tidied up and washed his face, hoping to clear himself of depression. He walked into the dining room full of adults and waited for instruction, glancing around at the foods on the tables and the people's faces, spotting the dogs.<p>

"Can you go get the bowl of beans for me to serve, Zach?"

"Sure" Gumball choked out. He went into the kitchen. He looked around for the bowl. He saw it on the counter, white and full.

He gripped the bowl and began walking into the dining room slowly. He let out soft breaths.

Suddenly, he lost balance and tumbled, letting the beans run down his face and clothes as the bowl landed by the table leg, the crash startling the crowd.

His aunt sighed and shook her head at him, earning a disappointed Gumball, who felt cold in his heart, along with humiliation. But most of all, hurt. One that stung and made tears roll down his cheeks.

He looked up at everyone, all staring down at him with no words to say.

"Sorry" he whispered, looking down at the floor.

* * *

><p>That was it. He had had it. He was leaving this demented place, though his last option was not so good either. Once he got back to Elmore, his Mom would apologize, along with his dad, and they would hug him and cherish him. He would visit Penny and Darwin, and greet them with tears and kisses and hugs of the world.<p>

He closed up his trunk, now full of his stuff, as he readied for the night.

Tonight.

The night he would escape by train.


	10. Chapter 10 No!

Slinging his backpack over his back, he opened the door carefully. He grasped money in his blu

* * *

><p>e hands, not looking back, fearing it would bring bad memories. He hated this place, and he wanted no part in it.<p>

_Dear Aunt Aisha_

_I am aware of what and disappointment I am. Don't lie. I heard Mum over the phone. My life is destroyed if you didn't already guess that. I hate my life, but of course I know that taking my life will say I lost. Life is like a game, one you need to win. And I have lost for a bit, but I will win._

_P.S. thank you for sticking up for me._

_Your Nephew,_

_Zachary_

* * *

><p>Gumball sat onto a bench, holding his jacket tight as he heard the noise of a train arriving. He smiled at his ticket. It was the time to get back to normal. Finally.<p>

He stepped up and sat on the chair, sighing in a calm way, feeling like his troubles were gone. He opened his backpack and took out a magazine to read as he waited for his stop.

* * *

><p>Gumball woke as he heard Elmore. He opened his eyes in fatigue as excitement sprouted in his heart. He could not wait to go back to his warm bed and be with Penny and Darwin and to let his parents welcome him with tears and hugs.<p>

I would be beyond perfect.

_But what he got was far from perfect._

_When Gumball arrived home, the house was empty and the lights out. He peered into the window to see nothing but the couch covered with sheets._

_His heart pounded as he walked over the front lawn to the other side, only to see something that pierced his heart._

_A for sale sign! On HIS lawn!_

_His parents were gone, gone in the early dawn. Gumball looked around, hyperventilating as he saw a rolled up news paper on the porch._

_He unfolded the little seal and read the delicate paper. It probably rained._

_He read the heading, one that made him choke._

_NICOLE AND RICHARD WATTERSON, ARRESTED SUNDAY._

_His parents... had been arrested! But for what?_

_Gumball read on. He let tears fall off his cheeks as he read the little pictures caption._

_Apparently, they were having trouble in the hospital curing Darwin and Anais, and Nicole had decided to take drastic actions by attacking part of the staff, her husband in close pursuit._

_Would they still cure Darwin and Anais? Would they send them to stay somewhere? Foster parents maybe? Orphanage ?_

_He soon learned that he and his siblings were both doomed._

_He was alone, and they were, too._

_He sighed._

_ He put his back against the porch, screaming and weeping himself to sleep as it began to rain._


	11. Chapter 11, NOTHING TO ME

**Chapter Eleven **

Straight in the morning, Gumball took off to the hospital, hoping to find his siblings there, if not already gone.

He breathed heavily as he stopped by the hospital sign, hearing an odd sound.

Rattling of luggage and muttering. Gumball looked behind the sign to see his brother Darwin, in good condition.

"Darwin!" Gumball cried happily, throwing his arms up in the air. Darwin looked at him. "Hey"

Gumball Felt sliced. He had been gone for so long, yet his best friend and brother didn't seem excited at all.

Gumball walked over to him uneasily. He didn't have the same Darwin feeling.

He breathed as he sat down next to him and looked at his luggage. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to.." Darwin chugged down some soda, than put the cap back on. "I'm going away"

"Where?" Gumball asked. "And where's Anais?"

"They took her to be studied on by the U.S. government" Dariwn replied, a voice of fatigue. "And I'm here"

He opened his soda, his red eyes not meeting Gumballs. Gumball glanced at Darwin's bag. "So where are you going?"

"I'm sneaking onto a train. I'm going to join the American Maffia"

"What?" Gumball exploded. "Why would you even consider to do such a thing?" Darwin didn't answer but instead drank his can more. "Because I'm angry at the world"

Gumball Felt tears leave his eye. "You are sick! I won't let you! You are SICK!" Darwin put the cap on his soda can. "Whatever, I'm doing it."

Gumball got up from the floor. "You are not allowed to join. It's strictly from their country"

"It won't matter. They don't know" Darwin replied carelessly.

He picked up his bags and looked behind him.

"Bye Gumball." Then he glared. "Rainbows don't always come after Rain"

Gumball was left there in the parking lot, alone and discouraged.

* * *

><p>Gumball had to go to talk to someone, and he knew where.<p>

He pushed open the door to enter the Elmore Jail. He needed to visit his parents and talk to them. He wanted answers.

He confidently stepped up to the desk in the room as he looked past doors into the rooms where the prisoners were kept. He looked down at the lady at the desk.

"I need to see my parents"

"And who are they?"

"Richard and Nicole Watterson"

The lady looked up at him and sighed. "Fine. I'll get an officer to let you talk to them." She got up from her desk and disappeared into another room.

Gumball waited by the desk as she came back, this time with officer Donut.

Officer Donut waved him over as Gumball Felt a surge of bitterness in his heart. He felt his heart growing smaller.

He glared at the Officer as he showed him into the cells. It was a bit unnecessary, since Gumball had been here before (The Finale).

The Officer stopped and looked at Gumball, who crossed his arms. They were covered with his black jacket.

He looked at other criminals in their cells, who only stared up at him. He gave them a fresh know it all face as he looked to where the Officer stopped.

He peered down at his parents with shame.

And a wee bit of sadness.

The Officer went to a nearby corner as Gumball rested his head on the bars.

"Hello Mom" Gumball said, feeling uncomfortable around his own mother.

"Hello Gumball " She reached her finger through the bars to touch his cheek.

Gumball Felt water in his eyes. He needed to keep them in.

"How are you?" His Mother asked, gazing at him lovingly.

"Horrible, and thanks by the way" He snarled. "I heard what you said to Aunt Aisha. I heard it all! I have feelings you know. I'm not just a cute face you can throw around. I think Mom."

He glared menacingly at her. "And thanks for sending me there. It was a real Pain!" He yelled, tears falling. "I was made fun of. Haunted by that stupid bus crash. And instead of comforting me, you send me to a stranger! And to top it off, your adopted son has some idea to join the Maffia!"

Nicole looked like she had been cut and slapped across the face.

"And I don't want to hear from you, or dad!" Gumball barked, choking a bit. His Father didn't say a word, holding onto his wife's shoulder.

"And A Rainbow comes after Rain is NOTHING to me!" Gumball screamed. He stared around him at the other prisoners, who even they were nervous. Gumball stomped off coldly, the only thing mattering was stopping Darwin and setting him straight.

He thought this as his heart went two times smaller than before.


	12. Chapter 12 The Train

**Chapter Twelve **

Gumball flung open the door of the Prison and let himself out. He let the cold air slap his face as He kicked a rock.

He walked into the town he called home, though the feeling wasn't as good as it once was. The town had this cold thing to it that he hated. It made him feel worse than he already did.

But this was the world he was forced to live in.

* * *

><p>Gumball was out of breath. He needed to get to the station before the train for Detroit came and took Darwin to one of the Maffia headquarters.<p>

Gumball heard the train three blocks away, the horn blowing and signaling its take off. Gumball Felt himself wince. He worked up his energy, tears falling at the thought of missing the stop.

He ran the three blocks, dodging people and obstacles, not daring to look back as he stormed determined. Darwin was NOT going on that train.

He arrived at the station, looking up finally. The train was beginning to take off, two last passengers boarding.

One was Darwin.

Gumball turned to the ticket machine, and like a whippet filled out the information. He bounced up and down desperately as the ticket poured out.

He grabbed it and rushed towards the train.

The train had already begun running. Gumball Watterson, of all people wouldn't let that stop him.

He jumped on to the train, holding on to part of a window, his bangs floating in his face. He walked on the train over to the door, holding on for dear life. He held the ticket in his mouth.

He landed in between the two parts of the train. He pushed open a door in success as the conductor began coming around for tickets.

He slid down across from Darwin. Darwin glanced up smugly. "I'm impressed"

"Save it" Gumball snapped. He handed the conductor his ticket. "I'm trying to help you"

"I don't need it" Darwin insisted, letting his eyes rest on a newspaper.

Gumball shook a fist his face. "Do you want go to the moon, Buster?" Darwin put his magazine down as Gumball Sat in the seat next to him.

" Listen, I don't need you" Darwin spat. "Well I don't need you. I just... Darwin! What the heck are you thinking? Becoming a criminal? It's stupid!" Gumball pleaded. "All I want is my life back"

"Well, too bad. Things are never going to be the same again. Mom and Dad are in prison, I'm joining th mafia, Anais has been taken away. Face it Gumball. It's a hard knock life."

Gumball swallowed. "So You are ALONE" Darwin continued. "Suck it up"

Gumball crossed his arms. He felt his heart grow three times smaller. "Shut up!" Gumball exploded, attracting the attention of other passengers.

"I am your brother! We are family! You can't just do something so stupid! I love you Darwin. I need you. What happened to you? Why are you doing this?"

"Cause life's not fair, Gumball! And love isn't going to help.. agh.. fix what..agh ... Mum and Da have done." He began trying to choke back tears.

"So this is about Mom and Dad, huh?" Gumball asked. "Just because they get arrested you decide you try to help end the family too? Like Anais? "

Darwin looked out the window. "Well no! We have each other, Darwin! We are a family! I'm not letting us be split up by the dumb choices the others have made" Gumball whispered the last part. "We are still the Wattersons"

"It won't be the same" Darwin said. "But you are right" He sighed. "We have to stick together, though it will be hard to take care of ourselves. I'm only thirteen and you fifteen Gumball."

"There's no age limit in battle" Gumball said determined.

"What battle?"

"The battle called life, Darwin"


	13. Chapter 13 Three Years Later

**Chapter Thirteen, Three years Later **

Gumball and Darwin had made a pact- and that was to stay together. The two couldn't get jobs. They survived using what they knew their whole life- their mayhem.

It came in handy when you lived on the streets of Northern Elmore. They stole food from the deli and bakery stores. They stole fabric for blankets from craft stores, along with using them for clothes. They didn't bother making help signs or holding cups out to people. As far as Elmore was concerned, they were gone. Dead? Maybe.

Gumball still saw Penny. She would even buy them coffee every Saturday, Gumball not letting her do more than that. She kept their presence secret.

Thats how it went for three years. Hiding, stealing, singing, coffee every Saturday.

Gumball was now eighteen, Darwin being sixteen. They sat down on a park bench, chugging down gushers. They had seen people with worse situations. Some didnt have extra clothes or the skills they did. They managed to visit their house on the days the real estate man wasn't trying to sell it. And finally, he stopped.

Nobody bought this house because of the memory of its residents. Two arrested, one in the capital, two presumed dead.

Today was the day their parents would be let out. But Gumball and Darwin had every intention of avoiding them and keeping to their filthy ways.

* * *

><p>That would be interrupted soon, though.<p>

Darwin held the bread over his back as he jumped on to the garbage can. He looked from side to side, eager to be away from police officers.

He smiled as he stamped his foot on the floor, letting it echo throughout the night. The call was heard. Gumball slipped over a fence as Darwin broke the bread in half. He handed him a piece.

"Nice one" Gumball said. Darwin smirked, eating his earned treat. "Tomorrow let's do that grocery on Paco street"

"Okay" Darwin said. "Did you get the drinks?"

"Of course. " Gumball handed him a bottle of water. Darwin chugged it down, thirsty.

Darwin looked down at his ragged shoes. He heard a noise.

"What's that?" Gumball breathed. Darwin scoffed. "Flabit. It's the stinkin Police!"

The two jumped over the fence as they were greeted.

"Hello boys"

They whipped around to see the Officer who had brought Gumball home three years ago.

They nodded to him. They gripped their food tightly.

"I didn't know you two were still around" The Officer said, coming closer.

"Well yous thought wrong" Darwin answered.

Gumball went in closer. "Yous a pretty bad cop. We have been under your nose for three years"

The Officer sighed. " What happened to you guys?"

"The Bus Crash, that's what" Darwin answered. "When that happened, our lives were ruined"

"Yeah. Our Mum and Dad were arrested. We kept ourselves alive" Gumball said.

"Why didn't you contact the police! We could have got you Foster-"

"Save it. That's not how we do it. We can take care of ourselves, Officer" Gumball debated as the Officer stared into his eyes.

"What happened to that smart little boy I knew who didn't get hurt in the crash? The one who-"

"Ah, Shut up" Darwin said, knocking the Officer out with a punch. "Lets get out of here" Darwin said bitterly. "I can't stand memories"

Gumball nodded, a bit of him wondering the same thing as the two walked off onto the streets, him realizing that he was more gone than before.


	14. Chapter 14 Reconciliation

**Shout out to the person in Greece who read my story. I have a Greek friend. Shout out to all my Chinese readers too. I have a Chinese friend too.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

Gumball was awoken by the shining sun. He sat up from his position on a bench. He opened his mouth to yawn.

Darwin was on the bench, too. He had already been up, reading Yesterday's news.

"What's going on?" Gumball asked casually. "Who did what?"

Darwin sighed and closed the paper. "Yesterday they let Mum and Da out of the slammer. And they made some huge fuss how their trying to get over ' The loss of their babies' turns out they already got Anais"

Gumbal swallowed. He sat up. "Really?"

"Yeah" Darwin said. "They are trying to make things right"

"Trying?" Gumball asked. "Why can't they do it?"

"Because, Gumball. They missed almost four years of our life. Our teen years" Darwin explained. He tried to cover his face with his hood.

"And?"

"Those years will never happen again" Darwin said. "They left us when we needed them most"

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin leaned on the railings of the park, letting their hidden faces speak to all around them.<p>

They breathed out loud, gazing up at the clouds.

Suddenly, a reporter walked up to them.

They turned to face the excited news man.

"Hello there boys. We are here to talk about the Watterson story. Richard and Nicole Watterson are trying to believe that their boys, one orange the other blue, are alive" The reporter babbled, shoving his camera in their faces.

"How do you feel? Have you seen any possible sightings?" The two boys froze. "No" They uttered, looking down, avoiding the camera.

"Oh, come on!" The reporter said. "Speak louder! Take that hood off..,we can't see you're faces!" The reporter pulled down Gumballs black hood, to reveal the horror stricken face of one of the missing children. Darwin brought out himself, too. Cause if one went, so did the other.

The reporter gasped as he began screaming excitedly. "Oh, my oh my! That's right, Elmore! The Watterson boys have been found after three and a half years!" He hugged them tightly as the two winced. "Your parents will be ever so happy! They have been looking for you everywhere!"

The Watterson Mystery was over.

* * *

><p>Gumball and Darwin were greeted with tight hugs from their mother, Nicole. "Oh, my boys! My beautiful boys!" She gushed. She squeezed their cheeks and kissed them all over.<p>

She rushed them inside the house after thanking the reporter. She closed the door and turned to them.

She has tears in her eyes. " I love you two so much! I'm so thankful you are all in one piece!" She cried, hugging both in joy.

Darwin pushed his way out of his grasp. "Didnt seem like it"

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked, insulted.

"What do I mean?!" Darwin asked, ticked off. "You had to send Gumball to Dakota. You got yourself arrested. You nearly spilt the family up! You and Dad ruined our lives!"

Nicole looked shocked as Gumball shushed Darwin. "Want to know why we are upset? Cause After YOU got yourself in jail, we had to live on the streets! We stole! But we stuck for each other. You made our lives horrid! We had to avoid cops and live in the cold since we were only young teens!" Gumball spat. "And I don't regret what I said to you three years ago! We lived like rats! That's why we made the Watterson Mystery! Because we never wanted you to find us!" Gumball screamed. He began crying.

Nicole looked at her two boys. "We all make mistakes. But you are only teens. You have so much of a life to live now" Nicole said truthfully. "Your Rainbow will start to appear!"

"NO!" Gumball shouted. "Nothing will ever be good again!"

He started going hysterical. His Mother held his shoulders. "Gumball, you have so much life to live. Don't waste it on grudges"

He tried to push his Mother away, but she held him tight. Darwin joined in.

She kissed both her boys and looked them in the eyes.

"Watch. A Rainbow Comes After Rain."


	15. Chapter 15 Years Later

**Chapter Fifteen, Many Years later**

It was long later, Gumball was an adult. He stared face to face with his Aunt Aisha, who had recently past away. He was at her funeral, her wearing a pink dress. It was hard to tell though. There was a bunch of flowers over her body.

Gumball opened his mouth, but had no clue what to say. He thought.

It was a while before his time would come too. He rubbed her cheek. He opened his mouth again, though this time, voice came out.

He began to whisper a song. "You and I will be together, once upon a December" He sang, looking at her peaceful posture with her arms across her stomach.

He stared at the people around the room, wiping their eyes at their loss. Gumball was sad too, but he didn't let it ruin his day. It didnt stay, that sadness.

"A Rainbow Comes After Rain" Gumball breathed, kissing her cheek as the funeral came to an end.

**Copyright Fanfiction 2015**

**This material is fiction, any relation to real situations is purely coincidental.**

**"The Amazing World of Gumball" created By Ben Bocquelet **

**2015 Cartoon Network Development Studio Europe**


End file.
